


Golden Age Ain't Gone Away

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [108]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Meanwhile On the Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Bendy and pals aren't the only relics of the early 20th century still around.





	Golden Age Ain't Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

> Also safe: Thomas, Allison, Lacie

"So how do you think this happened?"

"I don't know exactly," admitted Grant. "But I think we've all got a pretty good idea who's responsible."

"Part of me wants to go back to that studio, if only so I can punch Joey's lights out," growled Sammy. "But the place has been abandoned for years. I'm surprised it hasn't been condemned."

"Well, I hear Henry got a letter from Joey, and decided to see what was going on there," Susie said. "Maybe he could do it for you."

Suddenly, the door flew open and Wally ran in.

"Guys! Guys, turn on the TV right now!"

"What channel?" asked Shawn.

"Doesn't matter, as long as it's the news!"

Snatching up the remote, Grant turned on the TV and flipped to the nearest news channel. His eyes widened upon seeing exactly what the top story was.

"...while there is still no word on where the Star-Spangled Soldier has been these past decades, officials report that Captain America has accepted the Avengers' offer to join them."

"This--this is real, right?" Susie was wide-eyed. "First Thor, then Iron Man, and now Captain America comes back from the dead?"

"I actually saw him in person as a kid," said Norman. "Didn't actually speak to him, but still."

Sammy whistled. "Looks like whatever Joey did to make us stop aging has its upsides after all."

"I know!" Wally said excitedly. "Wait until Henry hears about this."


End file.
